la ultima palabra de amor
by candy015
Summary: sakura se encuentra otra vez con shaoran pero el amor que se sentian los 2 se esta desvaneciendo asi que tomoyo y eriol va ayudar que sigan juntos, pero sakura se enamora de alguien mas ¿quien sera? sakura pierde sus poderes y no podre despertara yue y kero ¿que hara?
1. la ultima palabra de amor

La última palabra

Hola soy Sakura kinomoto voy a primero de preparatoria hace mucho k tengo el libro Sakura cerrado con kero adentro durmiendo y yue también esta durmiendo adentro de Yukito (la identidad falsa de yue). Extraño mucho a kero y a yue pero como ya no hay más peligro los deje k descansaran un poco. Estoy esperando que regrese mi querido Shaoran de Hong Kong me envió una carta diciendo:

Querida Sakura:

En una semana ya regreso a Tomoeda, mi madre me dejo quedarme allá por un rato también va venir meiling (-_-'). Ya te quiero ver Sakura nos vemos en el parque pingüino alas 4 de la tarde

Atentamente

Li Shaoran

Estoy muy emocionada! :D

…

Al día siguiente…..

RING RING RING…

"AHHHHHHHHH YA SE ME HIZO TARDE! !"- Sakura estaba corriendo por todo su cuarto buscando sus cosas para la escuela y de repente..….

ZAP!"AUCH ME DOLIO"- se tropezó con un zapato (-_-').

Solo se escuchaba k estaba corriendo Sakura por las escaleras

"Silencio monstruo tus pisadas se escuchan desde acá abajo ¬¬' "–le dice un muchacho de 21 años sentado en la mesa del comedor tomando un café y leyendo el periódico.

El es mi hermano Touya kinomoto siempre me ha dicho monstruo (¬¬) desde k estaba pequeña, pero aun me siento culpable de que mi hermano le ha dado sus poderes a yue para salvar a Yukito. Yukito tsukishiro es el mejor amigo de mi hermano Touya aun no entiendo porque se junta alguien como mi hermano pero…. Yukito hace años se fue de Tomoeda porque su abuelo había muerto y se tuvo que ir aun casa más chica porque no tenían mucho dinero después de la muerte de su abuelo, pues no podía hacer nada para que se quedara aquí porque ya era una persona normal.

(Saliendo del pensamiento)

"Siento algo caliente en mi cabeza o.0. Ahhhhhhh hermano!": Touya me había puesto su cae en la cabeza y le pise el pie.

"AUCH!"-se lo merece mi hermanó por decirme monstruo.(\°.°/)

"tenía razón"- Touya tenía una risa malévola

"en que tenías razón (°.°')"-yo tenía mucha curiosidad

"que duele más fuerte cuando te pisa un monstruo"-riéndose otra vez con esa risa malévola.

"AHHHHHHHHHH HERMANO!"-me enoje mucho aunque ya crecí no lo puedo alcanzar cuando crezca más que él lo voy a pisar ¬¬

Se escucha una voz muy gentil desde la cocina diciendo:

"buenos días Sakura"-un señor con lentes haciendo el desayuno, de cabello castaño y con una sonrisa encantadora.

"buenos días papa"-siempre me saca una sonrisa mi papa

mi papa se llama fujitaka kinomoto no sabe mucho de su familia, sabe hacer de todod, es muy buen cocinero :) y trabaja como arqueologo en una no les he contado de mi mama ? bueno ella se llama nadeshiko kinomoto murio cuando tenia 3 años asi que no se mucho de ella pero mi papa siempre me habla de ella y mi hermano siempre me esta asustando que ve fantasmas yo le tengo miedo alos fantasmas (T.T). Me gusta mucho deportes y musica y odio matematicas y soy algo distraida (°-° 4-x-5= ?).

"ya me voy papa, donde esta mi hermano?"- poniendome los patines para irme ala escuela

"ya se fue hace 5 minutos, que te valla bien en la escuela"-veia ami papa en la entrada de la casa despidiendose.

" ahhh ¬¬ hermano pork nunca me espera, ohhh ya lo vi HERMANO ESPERA!- porfin lo pude alcanzar estoy muy cansada.

"tan rapido teminaste de comer monstrou, wow no sabia todo lo que podia ser un monstrou como tu"-ya me estaba artado mi hermano (¬¬')

mi hermano se quedo parado viendo un arbol de cerezo.

"hace cuanto k no pasabamos por aqui"-me le quede viendo a touya

"porque dices eso hermano?"-touya se somprendio y tambien se veia algo preocupado.

se me acerca touya y me dice:

"sakura dime porfavor que no dijiste eso"- me estaba asustando touya

"eh"-touya siguio caminando. No entendi porque se somprendio mi hermano ,pues k paso en ese arbol de cerezo

"sakura ya no recuerda quien estaba siempre alli eso si es extraño"- touya voltea otra vez donde esta ese arbol y se quedo impactado. habian un chico de la misma edad que el parado alli como de cabello blanco, con anteojos, una sonrisa muy calida y alado de el habia una bicicleta.

"no puede ser es... es...es"

continuara...

espero ke les guste el primer cap


	2. el chico nuevo

Capitulo 2

El chico nuevo

/Sakura

"es es…"-solo decía eso mi hermano y el muchacho solo le saludaba.

"hermano que pasa?"-estaba preocupada estaba paralizado.

"Sakura vete a la escuela sola después voy"-solo me fui de allí. Solo veía a mi hermano hay parado.

…

/Touya

"que haces aquí Yukito?"-estaba sorprendido que hacia aquí.

"hola Touya, necesitaba decirte algo de Sakura"- se puso algo serio.

"que pasa con mi hermana"-estoy preocupado.

"pues…. Alguien quiere robar la magia de Sakura me lo dijo yue"

"QUIEN QUIERE QUITARLE LA MAGIA AMI HERMANA DIMELO YUKITO!"-estaba furioso no quería k la pasara algo malo a Sakura.

"cálmate Touya, te diré quien quiere robar la magia de Sakura es…."-solo se escucha el crujido de la pansa de yuki. (-_-´).

"yuki"

"lo siento Touya tengo hambre (n.n)"

"si lo suponía no has cambiado nada Yukito"-solo veo a Yukito reírse.

"vamos a un lugar para comer y hablar de Sakura"

"si claro yuki"(-_-') -solo le doy un zape en la cabeza.

"y eso porque?" (°-°)- solo me rio

"no, nada yuki"

…...

/Sakura

"porque mi hermano se quedo allí?- estaba confundida.

"hey, hola kinomoto"- un chico de la misma edad que yo de cabello rubio, de ojos azules y alto se le acercaba a Sakura.

"hola John"- siempre me anima (n.n).

El es mi mejor amigo John Ramsés lo conozco desde 2° de secundaria, el es de Inglaterra como eriol y ami hermano le caí bien. Qué bueno (\n.n/).

"y tu hermano Touya?"- lo buscaba por todos lados..

"dijo que me fuera sola, que después venia"- estoy algo preocupada por mi hermano.

"bueno vámonos se hace tarde"- me sonríe (siempre me siento en la nubes con el n.n)

"ok"-se escuchaban pasos atrás de nosotros.

"John! Espérame"-una niña de 13 años de cabello negro, largo, de ojos azules.

"pues no te tardes en comer Alice"

Ella es Alice Ramsés, hermana de John, siempre me abraza, me graba y me persigue como si fuera una pequeña Tomoyo (-_-').

"ya déjame hermano" –ella me recuerda cuando estaba chiquita.

"hola Alice"-se pone encima de mi (-_-')

"hola kinomoto, te puedo decir Sakura? (n.n)"-tenia ojos de cachorro.

"si está bien Alice"-John agarra de la mano a su hermana.

Es una buena persona John, aun voy a decir cuando estoy con él me siento en las nubes (n.n).

…

"señor ya está el viaje para mañana"- era un viejito con un traje negro e elegante y usaba lentes.

"está bien wei, mañana ya podre ver a Sakura"- un chico de cabello café, de ojos ámbar y alto miraba una foto de 2 niños pequeños.

"muy pronto te veré Sakura"

…

Toca la campana de la escuela

"llegamos a tiempo"-estaba cansada.

"buenos días de Sakura"-una chica de cabello negro y largo de ojos azules con un sonrisa encantadora saludando a Sakura.

"buenos días Tomoyo"

Ella es Tomoyo Daidouji es mi mejor amiga desde la primaria es hija única podría ser mi prima pero no sabemos si de verdad somos. Su mama se llama sonomi Daidouji es prima de mi madre nadeshiko, sonomi odia ami papa dice porque el quito lo más preciado para ella (n.n') mi mama, pero sé que ella fue feliz con mi papa.

"buenos días John, perdón no te vi que haces en el piso?" solo me salió una gota en la cabeza por la pregunta de Tomoyo (n.n´)estaba atrás de mi y estaba cansado.

"bueno…. Buenos días Tomoyo estoy cansado"-aun se quedaba en el piso (-_-')

"buenos días Sakura y John"- un chico de cabello azul oscuro, de ojos azules y usa anteojos se acercaba a nosotros.

"buenos días eriol (n.n)"

El es eriol hiragizawa, es de Inglaterra es mi mejor amigo desde la secundaria, pero lo había conocido en primaria pero tuve que irse de Tomoeda y 2 años después regreso de su país natal(n.n).es la reencarnación del mago Clow el creador de las cartas Clow y de yue y kero.

También regreso kaho mizuki, nakuru y spinel. Kaho y Touya se llevan bien (n.n). Nakuru aun sigue molestando y persiguiendo a Touya (-_-') y spinel sigue de serio aunque extraña a kero. Bueno después les digo más de mi magia.

"buenos días alumnos, vayan a sus lugares"-entra un señor adulto al salón de cabello café y ojos cafés, alto, utiliza un traje azul y se ve joven.

"buenos días profesor"-él se queda mirando a rika aun no entiendo bien que pasa con ellos.

El es el profesor tereda es mi maestro desde la primaria, que bueno me toco con el (n.n). Rika es una amiga mía de la primaria, pero tiene como una relación con el profesor pero no se que sea.

"va haber un nuevo estudiante"- me quede sorprendida, un nuevo estudiante?

"quien será?" miro a John y estaba asustado que raro.

…

/John

"va haber un nuevo estudiante" -esto no me debe estar pasando.

"por favor que no sea el"-estoy asustado.

"entra por favor"- entra un chico de cabello negro de ojos cafés, alto y con una cara seria.

"es el que hace aquí"-él se le me queda viendo y después me da una sonrisa malévola y después mira que Sakura toco el mismo salón que yo.

"el es Alexandre Ramsés, espero que se lleven bien"-me levanto de mi lugar y me acerco a el enojado.

"QUE HACES AQUÍ!"-todos se me quedaron viendo.

"estoy aquí para cumplir la misión que tú no pudiste hacer"-solo me aterrorice, se acerca ami y me dice lago al oído

"voy a robar la magia de Sakura"

"no dejare que le hagas daño"-estoy furioso.

"así que te enamoraste de ella, por eso no cumpliste tu misión, pues ahora yo lo hare"-estoy pero muy enojado.

…...

/Sakura

"QUE HACES AQUÍ!"-que le pasa John. Ya lo conoce?

"porque John esta enojado con el chico nuevo,pero lo que mas me preocupa que paso con mi hermano.

FIN

espero k les guste n.n envienme reviews


	3. problemas familiares

Cap. 3

Problemas familiares

/Touya

"que pasa yuki, has estado callado desde el árbol de cerezo"-veo que yuki hace una cara seria.

"es que tengo miedo que le pase algo a Sakura"

"no te preocupes, muy pronto ese mocoso regresara y va a proteger a Sakura (¬¬')- me molesta eso.

"jajaja Touya aun te caí mal Shaoran, nunca te ha caído bien ningún amigo de Sakura (n.n)

"pues si porque no quiero que le hagan algo malo pero el único que me llevo bien es con su amigo John (-_-')"

"quien es John?"- aunque se me hace raro que con el si me lleve bien.

"pues es el mejor amigo de Sakura, siempre viene a la casa y la cuida mucho"

"es igual a ti Touya se preocupa mucho por Sakura y entendí porque te caí bien"

"pues creo que si… y como te lo dijo yue si él está dormido?"

"me lo dijo en un sueño que tuve hace 2 días, es por eso que vine aquí"

"wow que historia tan larga (¬¬)"-Yukito se quedo serio.

"ya está aquí el"- me asuste.

"qué? EN DONDE ESTA?"- tengo que buscarlo antes que le haga algo a Sakura.

"esta en la escuela de Sakura"

"me tengo que ir"-agarre mi chaqueta y me fui del restaurante.

"buena suerte Touya… la necesitaras"

…

/Shaoran

"wei, necesito un boleta a Tomoeda ahora"- estoy preocupado.

"porque señor?"

"Sakura está en peligro, tengo que ir ahora"-llega una mujer de cabello negro y largo con un kimono negro y de lores moradas.

"a donde crees que vas xiao lang?"- se veía muy enojada.

Ella es mi madre yelan li es algo seria y es la jefa del clan li. Mi papa hien li murió cuando yo nací mi madre nunca me dijo como murió, hasta le pregunte a wei a estado en el clan li por 3 generaciones a trabajado para mi abuelo, papa y yo y no me quiso decir cómo murió (-_-'). El clan li es uno de las más poderosas de magia en china e importante y cuando cumpla 20 años seré el jefe del clan li.

"voy a proteger a Sakura, alguien quiere quitarle su magia"- meto algo de ropa en una maleta.

"no te dejare ir aun tiene cosas pendientes aquí"- si se veía muy enojada (o.o') creo que cuando regrese estaré castigado por toda la eternidad, me van a recordar todos como Shaoran li por toda la eternidad por desafiar a su madre (-_-').

"tengo que irme, ami no me importa eso"-diablos porque dije eso (¬¬')

"xiao lang li TE VAS A QUEDAR AQUÍ AUNQUE NO QUIERAS!"- ahora si ya estoy muerto (._.)

"tía déjalo ir con Sakura"- una chica de cabello negro y largo con fleco de ojos rojos con un kimono rojo puesto.

Ella es mi prima meiling, cuando éramos pequeños decía que era mi prometida (¬¬) era algo molesto, pero cuando supo que me gustaba Sakura dejo de decirlo y ahora me está apoyando con mi relación con Sakura.

"MELING TU SABES QUE DEBE ESTAR AQUÍ"-también meiling ya está muerta (-_-')

"ya lo se tía pero déjalo ir con Sakura está en problemas"

"AMI NO ME IMPORTA XIAO LANG SE VA QUEDAR AQUÍ"- estoy furioso

"MADRE YA BASTA! VOY A IR CON SAKURA AUNQUE NO QUIERAS"- ya morí (T.T)se que do callada y se esta hiendo.

"vete con Sakura pero…. Ya no podrás regresar".

PAZ! No puede sr meiling le dio una cachetada (._.). Es más valiente que yo.

"QUE TE PASA TIA! NO LO VAS A DEJAR REGRESAR SOLO PORQUE QUIERE PROTEGER A SAKURA"

PAZ! Ahora mi madre le dio una cachetada a meiling.

"QUE TE PASA MEILING TU NO TIENES DERECHO PARA GOLPEARME! SABES QUE TAMBIEN TE VAS DE AQUÍ ASI QUE PREPARA TUS COSAS Y TE LARGAS!"- meiling solo sonreía.

"está bien me voy de aquí, ya no aguantaba vivir aquí"- solo me quede paralizado. Meiling cierra la puerta muy fuerte.

"porque eres así madre, desde que murió papa eres muy fría"-solo se quedaba allí con la cabeza abajo.

"porque a él le dice papa todo el tiempo y ami madre tu me odias o que pasa?"- no entendía nada.

"que"

"a él le dice papa algo informal cada vez que hablas de él te poner feliz siempre sonríes, pero cuando es de mi pones una cara seria como si me odiaras. Desde que regresaste de Tomoeda te has distanciado de mi como si me odiaras por haberte regresado"

"nunca te eh odiado, solo que tu no tenias tiempo para estar conmigo así que me aleje para no estorbarte, mejor ya me voy" se quedo allí si mover ni un musculo. Cuando Shaoran cerró la puerta yelan dijo algo en voz baja.

"lo siento Shaoran"

…

/Sakura

"porque John se había peleado con el chico nuevo creo que son familiares tiene el mismo apellido"

"estas bien Sakura?- creo que estoy preocupando a Tomoyo.

"si estoy bien Tomoyo no te preocupes (n.n)"

"enserio? Yo creía que estabas pensando en la pelea de John y el chico nuevo"-como lo supo (-_-')

Toca la campana

"qué bueno ya es descanso (n.n)"- dijo eriol con mucha alegría.

"si qué bueno hiragizawa (n.n)"- veo que eriol se sonroja cuando Tomoyo le sonríe (n_n)

"oigan sabia que en Egipto fueron los primero en crear los recreos en las escuelas"- se acerca un chico de cabello café, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa traviesa.

El es yamasaki siempre dice mentiras y siempre le creo (-_-') y otra cosa aun no entiendo como puede ver con los ojos cerrados (o.0)

"es cierto, como en España se crearon las primeras escuelas"- eriol también le sigue las mentiras

de yamasaki.

"YAMSAKI! DEJA DE DECIR MENTIRAS"-una chica de cabello café que le llega el hombro algo rizado de ojos cafés se acerca muy enojada y empieza a ahorcar a yamasaki.

Ella es chiharu es la única que no cree en las mentiras de yamasaki. Lo conoce desde preescolar y son como novios desde la primaria.

"otra vez dijo mentiras yamasaki?"- se acerca una chica de cabello café claro, liso y que le llega hasta el hombro y usa anteojos.

Ella es naoko le gusta mucho las historias de terror y lee. Le tengo mucho miedo a los fantasmas (T.T)

"si, dijo otra mentira pero esta vez no le creí (n.n)"

"qué bueno Sakura"

"puedo hablar contigo kinomoto"- se acerca el chico nuevo ami.

"si claro, para qué?"

"ahorita te digo ven conmigo" tenía una sonrisa malévola aunque creo que es solo mi imaginación. Que quera decirme el chico nuevo.

"te voy a robar tu magia Sakura cueste lo que cueste"-dijo en voz baja para que no escuchara Sakura.

FIN

espero que les guste n.n lo siento por tardarme


	4. aviso

holii subire los cap por un rato en la pag de face perdon es que se me hara dificil ya que murio mi lap pero hare todo lo posible para que esta historia siga adelante n.n bueno el link esta en mi perfil para que le den like y puedan leer las sig cap bueno adios n.n/


	5. problemas! cap 4 :D (completo)

problemas!

/Sakura

"que pasa ramses? De que querrias hablar?-solo sonreia

"necesitaba hablar contigo algo sobre john"- de jhon?

"que es?"- me puso su mano en la frente no entiendo porque...(se quedo dormida sakura)

"porfin caiste kinomoto"-no podia abrir mis ojos menos moverme que pasa!

"ahora podre cumplir la miusion quitarle los poderes ala card captor"- QUE! NUNCA DE DEJARE QUE ESO PASE , aunque no me oudeo mover (-.-')

"dioses de los 5 elementos, creadores de la magia blanca y oscura,denme el poder de la card captor se lo ordena el proximo jefe del clan clow!"- que como que el proximo jefe del clan clow yo pensaba que ya no existia. ...

/Eriol

"Tomoyo, donde esta sakura?"- sentia que estaba en peligro

"mm... creo que con el familiar de john este alexandre por?"

"que! Cuando estubo con el?-Porque no le dije a sakura

"ahorita"

"a donde se fueron?"

"por el arbol de cerezo "- tomoyo señalo por done se fueron.

"gracias tomoyo" - le di un beso en la mejillo que hizo que se sonrojara.

Me fui de alli corriendo a buscar a sakura. ...

/Touya

Estaba corriendo por la calle ya iba a llegar ala escuela de sakura y derepente una chica alta de cabello cafe oscuro largo que le llegaba hasta la cinturan tenia un vestido formal de color gris y zapatos de tacones altos del mismo colo del vestido estaba enfrente de touya.

"kaho dejame ir con sakura"

"no escuchame, si vas con sakura vas a... vas a..."-respiro profundo para decir sus palabras-"vas a... morir y eso no quiero "

"kaho lo siento pero tengo que salvar ami hermana "-ella no lo dejaba pasar

"touya porfavor... no vallas"- dijo kaho saliendo de sus ojos lagrimas

"lo siento tengo que salvarla"-no me dejaba ir

"prometem algo"- dijo kaho abrazandome

"que?"-la chica me miro alos ojos

"prometeme que volveras"- dijo kaho con un brillo en sus ojos que me hipnotizaban

"te lo prometo kaho"- me abrazo fuerte

"gracias"-lo dijo con una gran sonrisa y... que? me esta besando... despues kaho se separo de mi

"... mejor me voy.. a a.. adios "- me fui corriendo de alli porque me beso? ...

/kaho

"gracias"-al escuchar a touya decir eso me puse feliz y lo bese ya no aguantaba darle un beso desde que regrese me enamore de el.

"...mejor me voy.. a a.. adios"-dijo touya

"adios... te amo touya"-dije en voz baja

"asi que ya sabes que es lo que sientes por el"- dijo un chico acercandose ami de cabello blanco alto con una sonrisa calida

"hola yukito"

"hola kaho aun no has conetestado mi pregunta (n.n)"-dijo yukito muy contento

"...aa.. es que...a.. pues si me... gusta touya"-dije algo nerviosa

"que bueno"-dijo yukito con su sonrisa que ultiliza cuando touya le da la razon

...

/shaoran

ya estaba en la escuela llegamos rapido pero no encuentro a sakura

"sakura!donde estas!"-decia muy preocupado gritaba su nombre por todos lados y no la encontraba

"shaoran! ya viste a sakura"-pregunto meiling

"no ahhhh tengo que encontrarla"-segui corriendo por todo el campus pero no la encontraba ...

/jhon

"no he visto a sakura desde la pelea que tuve con... lo odio si le hace algo a sakura juro que lo matare "-buscaba por todos lados pero no la veian. vi a yamasaki hablando con chiharu, me acerco a ellos para preguntarles si han visto a sakura.

"hola"- dije normal para que no vieran mi preocupacion

"hola jhon"-dijo chiharu

"que pasa jhon?"- dijo yamasaki

"este saben donde esta sakura?"- pregunte con la cabeza abajo

"si esta con alexandre ramses"- me quede en shock por lo que dijo como que esta con mi... ahhh tengo que buscarlo

"saben donde se fueron?"- dije con mucha diferencia.

"si por el arbol de cerezo"-dijo chiharu

"gracias me voy adios"- me fui corriendo a buscar a sakura y derepente choque con un chico alto,ojos ambares,cabello cafe y maso menos moreno quien es se me hace familiar...

despues subire la otra parte de la historia n.n

sig parte

/shaoran

me tropeze con un chico de ojos azules rubio alto y de piel muy blanca nunca habia visto una persona asi.

"lo siento no me di cuenta"- dije se me quedaba viendo el chico

"ahh... no es nada me tengo que ir"- el chico se fue corriendo.

"ok?"me levante fui a buscar a sakura. me encontre con alguien muy familiar.

"shaoran!"- dijo yamasaki

"hey hola! sabes donde esta sakura?"-pregunte

"si esta en arbol de cerezo con el chico nuevo el familiar de ramses"-dijo yamasaki

"quien es ramses?"-quien era!

"el mejor amigo de sakura? no te dijo de el?"-dijo yamasaki

"no.."- porque sakura no me dijo quien es, acaso le gusta... NO ella no le gusta ese niño debo ir a buscarla.

"bueno yamasaki ya me tengo que ir adios"- me fui corriendo.

/john

ese chico se me hacia familiar quien es... espera es... shaoran li! es chico que sakura le gusta pero que hace aqui! bueno tengo que ir a buscarla...

tenia que recorrer todo el campus para ir al arbol de cerezo me faltaba poco para llegar escuche unos pasos detras de mi voltie y era una chica de cabello negro y largo y ojos rojos de vestimenta china que hacia aqui? nunca la habia visto...

/eriol

fui corriendo a buscar a sakura ... la encontre! pero...

"sakura!"- grite estaba adentro de una esfera desmayada

"detente alli! no puedes ayudarla"- esa voz es de...

fin n.n jajjajaja

hasta la otra


	6. quien es? cap5!

"alexandre! deja a sakura "- estaba parado sin decir nada.

"la dejare ir si peleas conmigo mago clow"- que? como sabe que soy el mago clow

"de que hablas? (._.)"

"no me puedes engañar yo se que ti eres la recarnacion de clow"

"ahhh (.-.) y ? que tiene que lo sea?"- lo voy a molestar.(Nota de la escritora: jajaj lo se que rara soy pero algunas veces hay que poner humor no?)

"que eres el mas poderoso"

"no.. no.. como cres habian mas magos poderosos como.. como... flipo.. el mago flipo :D"- no creo que se la crea pero espero que si.

"flipo? (o.o) mmm... cierto mi abuelo me conto de ese mago"

"existe(._.)?"- no sabia que existia xD jajajja

/touya

estoy buscando por todos lados y no la encuentro, creo que veo a el amigo de sakura

"no.. no.. como cres habian mas magos poderosos como.. como... flipo.. el mago flipo :D"- de que esta hablando ._.? mejor lo dejo que siga con sus mentiras aunque ese chavo que esta alli se me hace muy familiar... debo buscar a sakura.

"donde estara ese monstrou!?"- ya me canse -.- llevo mucho tiempo caminando no recuerdo que fuera tan grande el ... ESPERA ESTO ES MAGIA! estoy caminando en circulos pero como?

/shaoran

"donde estara sakura?!" -estoy muy preocupado donde... siento algo. me fui corriendo hacia donde sentia ese poder pero no era el de sakura era magia oscura

al llegar vi a sakura dentro de una esfera...

"SAKURA!"- al acercarme me empujo la esfera asi que es alli donde proviene esa magia ... pero hace años que no se usaba solo los tres magos poderosos la usaban en lo años que un mago nobato se quiso apoderar de japon hace 100 años era el nieto del tercer mago se llamaba alexandre el pensaba que si era el nieto favorito de su tio el seria el heredero asu magia y poder cuando muriera... pero se lo dio al tatarataraabuelo de mi papa, por eso mi clan es uno de los mas importantes quizo combrar venganza atacando tokio e iba robar uno de las joyas mas importantes el "cliruxi" cuenta la leyenda que los primero tres magos hicieron una piedra muy poderosa que le quitaria el poder aun mago y se lo podria dar a alguien mas... ocmo vieron que muchos lo querian lo escondieron y nadie sabe donde esta solo saben que esta en tokio... todos los magos peliaron para que no ganara alexandre yno encontrara la piedra. en el templo de los tres magos esta el pergamino donde hay un acertijo de como llegar ala piedra... solo ha habido 4 generaciones de esos 3 magos escogen alos mas leales, poderosos y de familias importantes la ultima generacion estaba mi padre... ahora solo son 2 magos.

cada vez que pregunto: "cuando escogeran al 3 mago?"- me dicen: "no se escoge aun, hasta que el ultimo mago muera sabremos quienes seran los sig..." me gustaria ser uno de los magos pero eso seria vivir en ese templo para toda mi vida ...

/sakura

"tengo que salir de aqui!"- estaba oscuro adentro no sabia donde pisar no habia nada alli... me da miedo T-T AYUDAAA!

"sakura!"- escucho al alguien quien sera?

"sakura estas ahy?"- es eriol!

"eriol porfavor ayuda no se que hago aqui !?"

"no puedo ayudarte sakura estas dentro de un escodo muy poderoso que ni mi magia puede romperla tendras que hacerlo tu sakura! yo se que puedes "- no veia a erio en niguna parte...

"donde estas eriol?"

"no me puedes ver solo me puedes escuchar solo tengo poco tiempo, yo voy a detener a alexandre"

"este... pero como salgo ninguna carta sakura funciona!"

"tendras que hacer otra sakura... una que pueda destruir el escudo"- QUEEE O.O!

" como hare otra carta D:! apenas pude cambiar las cartas clow a cartas sakura :s"

"sakura se me acaba el tiempo, yo se que podras crear otra carta... adios sakura y suerte"

"ERIOL! porfavor ayudame!"- ya se fue que hare no se crear otra carta...

/meiling

no encuentro a nadie, eh estado caminando mucho ..

"meiling!"- senti que alguien me abrazo por detras.

"DAIDOUJI!me asustaste!"

"jijiji lo siento n.n no queria asustarte te extrañaba mucho... no me digas daidouji dime tomoyo n.n ya somos grandes amigas no?"- tomoyo seguia siendo la misma amable,tierna, siempre sonriendo y ese carisma que tiene :).

"ok vale tomoyo :)"- escuchamos una explosion.

"que abra pasado?"- pregunto tomoyo

"no lo se vayamos a ver"

fuimos corriendo adonde se escucho la explocsion no pudimos creer lo que estabamos viendo. tomoyo empezo a llorar diciendo "esto es solo un sueño"...

FIN n.n

lo siento por la tardansa no me sentia inspirada u.u estaba triste pero ya regrese c:! asi que lo siento mucho u.u


	7. La nueva carta

hola hare todo lo posible para acabarlo n.n ya no pondre caritas

cuando vean esto / - es que la narra algun personje

"hola"(lo que esta diciendo)-que raro- (pensamiento)

*acción"

***: desconocido (~o.o)~

La nueva carta

/tomoyo

meiling y yo escuchamos una explosion fuimos a averiguar que habia pasado. al llegar vi a eriol tirado ... no despertaba.

/sakura

tengo miedo no se como crear otra carta! eriol ya no esta aqui... que tengo que hacer?!

derepente la llave empezo a flotar tranformandose... ya no era rosado su color cambio a plateado y en el pico la estrella se hizo un cristal azul alos lados tenial alas plateadas y en el centro una figura de un petalo de sakura como si estubiera dentro del cristal

"QUE LE PASO AMI LLAVE!?"- fue raro que se transformara

"llave que guardas el poder del cliruxi, muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura, quien acepto la mision contigo liberate!"- al decir eso el petalo brillo señalo una parte y se vio una figura creo que estoy haciendo la carta! utilize todo mi poder para transformala al terminar dije-"Cherry Blossom"

todo se ilumino... al terminar la carta era blanca con rosa de imagen tenia una flor de sakura y su nombre era "life"

"porque se llama "vida"?- no entendia que pasa... y como la voy a utilizar!

***: sakura!

"quien es?"- sera un fantasma! ahhh que miedo!

***:no te preocupes sakura todo saldra bien... yo se que puedes salir de esta hija...

"mama... que haces aqui?!"- es mi mama...

nadeshiko: hija yo se que puedes... pudiste hacer una nueva carta... ahorita no puedo decirte nada perdon...

"mama que pasa!?"

nadeshiko: me tengo que ir, adios sakura te quiero mucho hija

"MAMA ESPERA!"- ya se fue... no me rendire saldre de esto!

no se que hacer *tirandome al piso* que hare con esta carta! ahhh AYUDA!

"piensa sakura! debes despertar"- espera... ninguna de las cartas funciona, no hay nada aqui... todo esta oscuro mmmm... parece que estoy en suelo pero no hay nada... y mi mama vino es raro pensaba que no podia venir al mundo de los vivos...

***: hola kinomoto... es muy facil es una carta debes saber cual es...

"eh? quien eres?! tienes la misma voz que shaoran.. eres tu?!"

***: no soy el... soy su papa hien li

"pero si usted esta... muerto pero como..."

hien: sakura debes adivinar que carta es? pudiste ver a tu mama con esta carta no cres? te deo sakura suerte...

"pude ver ami mama con esta carta y tambn al papa de shaoran... y la carta nueva es vida y lo contrario de vida es... MUERTE!"-

Al decir eso todo se vuelve blanco y la oscuridad se vuele una carta en la imagen sale un señor con una capa negra y no se le ve la cara... puedo escuhar pajaros

***: sakura!

"shaoran"- veo mejor. estoy en la preparatoria...

shaoran: estas bn sakura?

"si lo estoy"

shaoran: como le hiciste? estaba preocupado por ti"

"pues tengo dos carta nuevas y mi baston cambio"

shaoran se quedo sorprendido y me abrazo

shaoran: te extrañaba sakura...

"shaoran..."-*sonrojada* despues escuhe los gritos de tomoyo no muy lejos... me separe de el y me fui corriendo a buscarla

"TOMOYO! DONDE ESTAS!?"

FIN n.n

lo se esta corto :s el sig cap se llamara n.n... " La batalla de eriol y alexandre" asi sabran que pasho n.n bye bye estare escribiendo el cap cuidense

psd: si me falta una "p" gomen la tecla no funciona :s y estara mas larga el sig cap por que me gusta imaginar las batallas *-* jejeje toy rara


	8. La batalla de eriol y alexandre

jejjee hola n.n aqui esta el sig cap

"La batalla de eriol y alexandre

/eriol

"enserio?"- no sabia que existia jajaja

Alexandre: espera no te estas burlando de mi o si?"-jajajja

"nooo como cres...*sarcasmo*"

Alexandre: estabas mintiedo me las vas a pagar mago clow!

"que no soy el mago clow! el ya.."

alexandre: nooo tu eres el mago clow y tendre mi vengaza!

"venganza?"

/ahora lo narrare yo n.n

alexandre con su manos hace unas flechas de hielo y se las avienta a eriol. Eriol las esquiva pero una lo pudo rasguñar en el brazo

Eriol: eso me dolio... pero porque?

Alexandre: porque ese hielo no es normal tiene un conjuro que hace que te duele el brazo hasta que se queda dormido... y si no lo despierta nunca recuperaras tu brazo...

eriol estaba muy asustado por eso

Eriol: ahhhh duele! *se tira al piso*

Alexandre: pobre clow... esta sufriendo de dolor. Yo hare que ya no sientas dolor.

alexandre con las manos hace una bola de fuego pero vio que eriol sacaba algo de su bolsillo...

Alexandre: que es eso?

Eriol: ya veras... Llave que guardas el poder de los tres magos demustra la magia de las 12 lunes ante eriol la recarnacion del mago clow!

al decir eriol eso la llave se transforma en una espada que alrededor hay como un liston azul y en donde se sostiene es de color plateado y con una figura de una luna

Alexandre: jajaja hiciste otras cartas rosadas eh? clow..

Eriol: no lo hice... eso solo fue para sakura...

Alexandre: pfff si claro ya deja de hablar mago clow y que empieza la pelea...

alexandre hace la misma esfera de fuego encuanto eriol con la espada hace un signo asi.. 水(agua) y lo transforma en esfera...

Alexandre: ahh tambn son conjuro... no creo que seas mas poderoso que yo jejeje

Los dos al mismo tiempo avientan el conjuro. Eriol pudo esquivarla pero no alexandre su brazo quedo atrapado por la esfera de agua y no la puede mover.

Eriol: que decias alex...?

Alexandre: yo se que me podre salir de tu maldito conjuro!

alex intentaba mover el brazo y eriol le avienta mas esferas que lo tiene atrapado excepto la cabeza

Eriol: no podras salir de esto alex...

Alexandre: NO ME DIGAS ALEX! NUNC ME HA GUSTADO QUE ME DIGAN ASI AHHH!

alez intenta mover alguna de sus mano y eriol con la espada hace 火(fuego)

Eriol: con esto te acabare alex!

Alexandre: NOOO

alex utiliza fuego y sale de la conjuro de eriol y en su mano sale una espada. ataca a eriol y queda idefenso ya que no tenia la espada...

Alexandre: jejejje YO ALEXANDRE MATARE AL MAGO CLOW!

alex le iba a matar a eriol derepente algo sal mal!

eriol...

erio... habia utilizado escudo que hizo que saliera volando alexandre y eriol se desmaya...

***: NOOOOOO!

***: TOMOYO ESPERA!

tomoyo: eriol! porfavor despierta no me dejes! *llorando*

***: MEILING! TOMOYO!

Meiling: AQUI SHAORAN!

shaoran: que paso!?

***: tomoyo que pasa?

tomoyo: sakura que le pasa a eriol? *abrazando a sakura*

sakura: no lo se tomoyo... y alex?

shaoran y meiling: no se...

***: sakura!

sakura: hermano!? que haces aqui?

touya: sentia que estaba en peligro y... que le paso atu amigo hiragisawa?

sakura: no lo se hermanito acabo de llegar y...

touya: silecio...

Touya sentia presencias... le decian que habia pasado...

sakura: hermano...?

touya se queda paralizado por lo que le decian las presencias de ese lugar...

shaoran: kinomoto que pasa?

touya: tu amigo hiragisawa peleaba con un chvo de la misma edad que ustedes que le decia amgo claw y se llama alexandre...

sakura: QUEEEE EL PRIMO DE JOHN!?

***: sakura!?

sakura: john? donde estas?

john: SAKURA! DONDE ESTAS!? CONTESTA PORFAVOR!

sakura y touya: AQUI!

john los ve y se acerca ellos pero se asusto al vr su compañero tirado...

john: que le paso?!

sakura: estaba peliando con tu primo

john: alex?

sakura: si...

shaoran: y donde esta el tal alex?

todos empezaron abuscarlo y no estaba

sakura: no esta... que raro adonde se habra ido...

Alexandre: hola... regresare pronto... para mi venganza adios primito y sakura... muy pronto tendre tus poderes mejor cuidate ... muajajaj

desaparecio alex de alli y mejor se llevaron a eriol ala enfermeria

horas despues...

Eriol: que paso?

sakura: estas bien eriol?

Eriol: si estoy bien sakura no te preocupes pero como saliste del conjuro?

sakura: jejee fue algo dificil pero mira tengo dos cartas nuevas yun baston nuevo

Eriol: es cierto que bien sakura y alex?

shaoran: se fue dijo que despues regresaria para sup venganza...

sakura: cual venganza eriol...?

Eriol: algo que paso hace años sobr un tal alexandre que queria el poder de su papa que se lo heredo al tatataraabuelo de shaoran... y como clow estubo en eso se quiere vengar de el... tu sabes de esa historia verdad shaoran?

shaoran: si pero ami me la contaron de otra forma

Eriol: pues si alos años cambian la historia jejejje

Tomoyo: estas... bien ... eriol? *sonrojada*

Eriol: mm siii tomoyo*sonrojado*

sakura y shaoran: mejor los dejamos solos

eriol y tomoyo se sonrojaron y sakura y shaoran se fueron de la sala...

Eriol: tomoyo...

tomoyo lo abraza

Tomoyo: me preocupe por ti eriol...

Eriol: perdon tomoyo necesitaba salvar a sakura

Tomoyo: lo se.. por eso eres mi heroe...*sonrojada

eriol: tomoyo... tu... me gustas...

Tomoyo: eto... tu tambn...

Eriol le sonrie a tomoyo y le da un beso n.n jijijiji

*afuera de la sala c:

shaoran: sakura... te extrañe

sakura: este... yo igual shaoran..

shaoran: tu cres que regrese alex...?

sakura: creo que si.. hay que estar atentos...

shaoran: si...

un chico de cabello rubio, piel blanca y de ojos azules miraba alos dos jovencitos

***: sakura...

FIN n.n

aquita otro quieren que haga ahorita el otro o se esperan que mi mente se llene de ideas n.n jejjeje bye bye


End file.
